


Duty Calls

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	Duty Calls

"Let's ride!" 

Buck Wilmington's shoulders slumped as Chris' words carried across the saloon, and the other peacekeepers got to their feet. A matching expression of disappointment was worn by the woman who snuggled next to him. 

"Sorry 'bout this, darlin', but duty calls."

As the other men watched in bemusement, Buck pulled the raven-haired beauty close and kissed her, a long, slow, sensuous kiss that raised the room temperature at least a couple degrees.

Finally releasing her with a heartfelt sigh, Wilmington rapidly strode toward the exit. Pausing in the doorway, he looked back, asking, "You guys coming or what?"


End file.
